Where did these guys come from
by it's all or nothing
Summary: Second chapter is up.this a crossover of final fantasy X Inuyasha zelda harry potter and maybe more.Please write your reviews as well.Oh yeah read a link to magic.
1. crazy train

Brother's story:This is my first fanfic.Well...it isn't my first I read,but I never wrote so-

Sister's story: Yap, yap, yap. Brother, you're babling again. You talk more then Link.

Brother's review: At least i'm not as gay as InuYasha!

Inuyasha: Why you little... (takes out Tetsaiga)

Kogome: Hey! Only Sister can do that! (tuns over to Sister) Make sure you hit him really hard.

Sister: Brother you know, you just called yourself gay and you insulted Inuyasha. And you know the price for those actions.

Rikku:can't we all just get along (takes out machine gun) or am I gonna have to make you.

Wakka:I hate machina (kicks Machina)ouch I hate it!

Harry Potter:Shut up about machina you're as wierd as this Al Bhed which I don't understand.

Al Bhed:bdnb bhd bfhnsj sanvn fnfd (stupid guy doesn't know what I'm saying.)And merry Christmas to all because if you don't buy from me we all lose the money.bfdhjabn fnba gbgi nggeughfhur (stupid wizard with scar that has a L on his forehead)

Harry: (sneezes)Thank you?

Brother:Ahh spare me (everyone looks at him)...what?

Everyone: NNNEEEVVVEEERRR!

Navi: There you are I've been looking all over for you.Who's the dog(looks at InuYasha)

Everyone except sister and Inuyasha:You shouldn't have done that...Oh to late.

Sister: Hey Inuyasha, lets catch some fairy.

Navi: Disclamer, don't own anything except the plot.

Link:Their you have it.Undeniable proof that this is a very stupid book that will work. Stupid I say...wait I'm in the story.NOOOOOOOO!

Brother: let's start the freakin' story now.Enjoy and lets hope I'll live.

Chapter 1:Crazy train

While Harry was walking down to the train the group was walking with him.

"Why do we have to ride the machina,"bickered Wakka while he walks in the train.

"It's smokey in there."

"What's with you with machina Wakka,"said Ron.

"My brother died from it."grumbled Wakka.

"Oh! Sorry man",said Ron."What's machina?"

"Can we dropped this?"requested Wakka.

"Okay... Who is machina,"said Ron.

"Hurry up you're making a long line,"said Harry while a huge line of kids were waiting like in a concert.

One of the kids said,"Kill! Kill the white man!"

"And I don't think they're friendly either,"said Harry.

As they went in the train fighting there way in and Miroku being slapped in the face by all the hot chicks,but mostly Sango they finally found a compartmant.

"Okay.They're is six chairs and here are 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14 of us...I don't think it will work,"said Kogome in her formal school clothes(a green top and a small skirt.)

"Oh yes it will,"said Inuyasha throwing each person in and was going to throw kogome in there as well.

"INUYASHA!"yelled Kogome.

"Oh no please don't,"said Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY,"yelled Kogome.

Inuyasha was slammed to the floor and out of nowhere a group of kids were stampeding through not hesitating that a half-demon was on the floor."Why me,"whimpered Inuyasha.

When finally everyone was in Harry asked,"Have you heard of you-know-who?"

Wakka then said,"Sin.Yeah I've heard about him."Then Harry said,"No I meant-"then was cut off by Inuyasha.Saying,"No stupid he meant Naraku."Harry tried to speak again but was interrupted by Link saying,"Are you kidding me? they're not dangerous.Ganondorf is what he's talking about."Harry let them bicker for a while when Lulu yelled out"None are as evil as..as..Barney!"They all looked at the goth and nodded.

Harry then said,"The evil one was Voldemort..."Ron and Hermione shook at the name.Then Miroku was going to stroke at Hermione,but one glare from Sango and Miroku hid.

Hermione was sitting next to Ron and Miroku,Sango was at the side of Miroku to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid,Inuyasha and Kogome were standing,Tidus was near the door,and Link was sitting with Lulu,Yuna and Zelda.Yuna sitting at the right, Lulu sitting to the left,and Link and Zelda was boyfriend and girlfriend,Zelda sat on his lap.

Miroku looking at his surroundings he then said,"why does he have all the girls."He then tried to stroke at Hermione again and did it,but got a pissed off Hermione and a very pissed off Sango.They were now slapping him around.Miroku sighed then said,"It was worth it."

Link laughed and said,"You know you shouldn't do that when you meet a girl."Miroku then said,"oh okay."He looks at Hermione then says,"Will you bare my children?"Hermione blushed a bit then yelled'"YOU PERVE!"Then slapped Miroku again.

"You never do that to me,"said Sango.Miroku went and held Sango's hand and said in a wierd kind of voice,"Will you bare my children?"Sango said in a mean and a mad looking face,"Spare me!"

Hermione says,"Will this train ever gonna stop12/9/05."

Wakka opened the door,but once he opened it Tidus fell on his back.Wakka said,"The damn machina train has stopped."Then a crowd of kids ran through Tidus like Inuyasha when he fell.Once they all got out Tidus said,"Ouch."

Brother:So what did you think?I know it sucked a bit but it will get better in chapter two.The Al Bhed is gonna be funny on that one.

Rikku:And I will be stressed out.

Navi:Please write and review or is it read and review I forget.

Wakka:Just do it.If you do I'll put you in the funny part at the beginning of this thing so ill have more stuff to write. so you will be reminded.Just make your name is small.

Link:Happy reading.


	2. Drive Thru Madness

Brother:NO REVIEWS YET! How dare you.I worked on this till 1A.M.Oh yea thanks for 1 review.

Sister:Maybe they don't read in a Saturday.Except one.

Rikku:(takes out machine gun)Where's my chocolate.

Tidus:(in his room)this is good chocolate.

Rikku and Sister:Give me back my chocolate!

Tidus:Okay...

Yuna:I can't believe I have to go to school.

Lulu:I wonder they teach dark magic.

Link:Transformation sounds cool(thinks about turning Inuyasha into a dog)yea that will be neat.

Navi:dont own anything except the plot.

Inuyasha:I'm getting hungry...

Link:you're always hungry...Please don't eat me.

* * *

chapter 2:Drive-thru madness

Inuyasha was driving into Mcdonalds.

Kogome:May I take your order?

Inuyasha:yeah i will like to have a taco.

Kogome:We don't have tacos.

Inuyasha:...I love tacos.

Kogome:But we don't have any.

Inuyasha:I'll have a cappacino then.

Kagome:Uhh.We don't have a cappacino.

Inuyasha:Then what do you have?

Kagome:We have mcflurrys.

Inuyasha:Then I'll have...

60 minutes later

Inuyasha:I'll have a burrito

Kagome:(snore)MM hamburgers.

Inuyasha:I'll just go.

Many cars were waiting for there order "Hurry up grandma."

Kagome:What!Inuyasha sit boy.

In the distance Inuyasha hit his face on the wheel making a horn sound.

50 minutes later.Inuyasha goes to Taco Bell.

Rikku:May I take your order?

Inuyasha:I'll like to have a super star.

Rikku:We don't have any.

Inuyasha:Then I'll take a Mcflurry

Rikku:We don't have that stuff.

Inuyasha:...But i love Mcflurry's.

Rikku:(eyes are red and takes out machine gun)Buy 40 tacos.

Inuyasha:Okay...

Rikku:That'll be 200$ and 20 ruppees and 10 gill.

Inuyasha:I did not get my wallet.

Rikku:Then what am I gonna do with all these tacos.

Inuyasha:Give it for free.

Rikku:I guess.

Inuyasha goes to a chinese food place.

Al bhed:ghskvn ffj fhbs(Oh my god a dog demon.)

INuyasha:Hi.I'll like a raman.

Al bhed:And then (calls 9-1-1)

Inuyasha:Then a fortune cookie.

Al bhed:And then.

9-1-1 operator:What your emergency.

Al Bhed:bs gbhs hghfbsk fhgbueh hfhsbv fhbb(There's a talking dog demon at my window and i drank to much tequilla.)

Inuyasha:Then a coke.

Al Bhed:Aanndd thenn.

9-1-1 operator:and then what?

Inuyasha:That'll be it.

Al Bhed:And then.

9-1-1 operator:I'm gonna hang up.

Inuyasha: And then you can put it in a brown paper bag because i'm ready to eat.

Al bhed: And then.

Inuyasha: I'M NOT GONNA PLAY AROND WITH YOUR CHINESE MIND GAMES!

Al Bhed:...And then.

Inuyasha:And then if you stop saying that I'll go in there and KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU SAY AND THEN AGAIN!

Al Bhed: ...AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN...

Inuyasha: (breaks the microphone and drives away.)

Al Bhed: AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD TTTTTHHHHHEEEEENNNNNN...

* * *

Inuyasha: I'm back.

Zelda: There's nothing but taco's.

Harry: I'm going to sleep.

Link: Taco Party.

Lulu: Watch when i make tacos into pizza.

Brother: That's from Full Metal Alchemist though.

Al: (turns tacos into pizza.)

Sister: Pizza Party!

Wakka: Next chapter it will be better i promise.

Navi: End of chapter.


End file.
